memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Battle Lines/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The battle over the planet is raging on as the Archer downs five more enemy vessels as two Jem'hadar fighters chase the ship firing at it. INT-ARCHER'S MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. MASON (Off his console) WE'VE LOST TORPEDO LAUNCHERS! TAYLOR (To Mason) Where the hell is Picard! Another shower of sparks erupt as Lieutenant Mason looks up from his console. MASON The Cardassians are keeping the Enterprise busy, it looks like we're on our own! CUT TO EXT-SPACE Archer takes more hits from Dominion Poloron disruptor beams. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as power hums down as Lieutenant Carlson looks at her console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) I'VE LOST HELM CONTROL. Another shower of sparks erupt. ENS. MARTIN HULL BREACHES ON DECKS TWENTY-TWENTY-FIVE! Then suddenly the shaking stopped as everyone is confused as lights and console screens stop flickering. TAYLOR What the hell happened? MASON (Off his console, Surprised) The Dominion fleet is retreating from the system? Viewer shows the enemy fleet retreat from the Betazed system as Taylor turns to Martin in surprised. TAYLOR (Smiles) Hail General Martok to beam down his men to the surface, and have Major Hunter and her team beam down as well. Ensign Martin inputs commands into the Ops console. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Aye, Captain Major Hunter is responding, as well as Doctor Carlson and his medical team and Lieutenant Clarkson and his Engineering team. Taylor goes back to her Captain's Chair and sits in the chair. TAYLOR (Nods, sighs) Smart Ensign, Commander organize damage control teams. Commander Martin looks at his XO console and inputs commands into the console to get damage control teams to the damaged decks. MARTIN Damage control teams are responding. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Establishing orbit around Betazed with the Enterprise. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is in orbit next to the Enterprise. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking at damage reports, repair reports, and causality reports and she's briefing the Admiral. TAYLOR Admiral so the Betazoids are shaken up by what the Dominion did to them, but their alright half the government body and Starfleet personnel are dead. ROSS (Holo-image) I'm sending ships to Betazed, right now the Archer and Sutherland are ordered to remain in orbit till the Venture and her battle group shows up. Captain Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Aye, sir. Admiral Ross ends the hail. CUT TO: INT-SITO QUARTERS Sito is praying as the doors opened and closed as John is leaning on a support beam. JOHN Hey your call sounded urgent what's up? She gets up and puts the candles out and walks up to him and leads him to the couch and they sat down. SITO (Sighs) I've been doing some thinking and I love you John, and I want to marry you after the war. But I have this urge to kill Gul Rejak that did this to me ruined my life and made me his slave. He takes her hand. JOHN Sito that's what he wants you to do, if he's leading the battlegroup that's what you'll do it but till then no killing that's an order. Sito just lays her head on his shoulder. EXT-SPACE The USS Venture and her battlegroup arrives. (End of Act Five, fade out, ending credits)